The present invention relates to a cymbal attachment and a hi-hat stand.
A hi-hat stand includes a stand body, a foot pedal, and a rod, which is selectively lifted and lowered by depressing the foot pedal. A hi-hat is configured by a bottom cymbal supported by an upper end of the stand body and a top cymbal attached to an upper end of the rod. The hi-hat is played by manipulating the foot pedal to selectively lift and lower the top cymbal together with the rod, thus causing the top cymbal to contact and separate from the bottom cymbal correspondingly. At this time, the top cymbal is repeatedly lifted and lowered together with the rod and vibrated to a great extent through contact with the bottom cymbal. It is thus demanded that a cymbal attachment have not only a function of attaching the cymbal to the rod but also a function of maintaining a desirable attachment state of the cymbal even when the cymbal is played.
A cymbal attachment disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-77864 includes a hollow bolt fixed to a rod and a pair of fastening tools, which clamp a cymbal and are threaded onto the hollow bolt. Each of the fastening tools includes a body, a manipulating member movable in the body, and an elastic member, which urges the manipulating member in a certain direction. A pair of elongated grooves, which are engaged with stopping pieces projecting from the manipulating member, is formed in a peripheral surface of the hollow bolt. To attach a cymbal to the cymbal attachment, the hollow bolt is passed through a central hole of the cymbal with a lower one of the fastening tools detached from the cymbal attachment. Then, the lower fastening tool is prepared and the manipulating member is pressed and, in this state, threaded onto the hollow bolt. Further, while manually rotating the manipulating member, the manipulating member is fastened to the hollow bolt. If the manipulating member is released from pressing, the urging force of the elastic member causes the stopping pieces of the manipulating member to become engaged with the elongated grooves of the hollow bolt by the time the fastening tool completes one cycle of rotation. This restricts further rotation of the fastening tool such that the fastening tool doesn't become loose from the state fastened to the hollow bolt.
A cymbal attachment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,471,133 includes a body, a movable member and an elastic member that are accommodated in space in the body, and a restriction pin extending through the body and the movable body. The elastic member urges the movable member in such a direction that the movable member is pressed from the interior of the body to the exterior. A longitudinal hole, through which a rod is inserted, is formed in both the body and the movable member. An internal thread, onto which an external thread of the rod is threaded, is formed in the longitudinal hole of the movable member. In this configuration, when the movable member is pressed out from the interior of the body by the urging force of the elastic member, the internal thread of the movable member and the external thread of the rod become engaged with each other. The cymbal attachment is thus attached to the rod. Then, the restriction pin is moved in a certain direction to restrict movement of the movable member in the body. The internal thread of the movable member and the external thread of the rod are thus maintained in engagement.
As described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-77864, to detach the cymbal from the cymbal attachment, the manipulating member must be pressed against the urging force of the elastic member to disengage the stopping pieces of the manipulating member from the elongated grooves of the hollow bolt, like when attaching the cymbal. Further, while pressing the manipulating member, the fastening tool must be rotated until the fastening tool is separated from the hollow bolt. Such work is complicated and troublesome for the user. In contrast, the cymbal attachment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,471,133 is easily attached to the rod while pressing the movable member. In this cymbal attachment, engagement between the internal thread of the movable member and the external thread of the rod is maintained by the restriction pin. The cymbal attachment, however, may cause the threads to become loose when the cymbal is played and thus repeatedly lifted and lowered and vibrates to a great extent. As such loosening of the threads of the cymbal attachment advances, it may become impossible to maintain a desirable attachment state of the cymbal.